In the Eyes of Fire
by raven612
Summary: Robin as we all know is a young girl working for the STN-J. She doesn’t know but Sakaki yearns to know this strange girl better but secretly because he suspects that he is not the only one who is curious of her. SR-mostly enjoy!
1. A Time for the Looking Glass

In the Eyes of Fire  
By: raven612  
Chapter 1 A Time for the Looking Glass  
  
Summary: Robin as we all know is a young girl working for the STN-J. She doesn't know but Sakaki yearns to know this strange girl better but secretly because he suspects that he is not the only one who is curious of her. S/R-mostly enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: This will be the only time I say this I don't own anything it all belongs to Bandai I think that's who it is lol, but I don't own any of it!  
  
The rain poured down from the heavens above and matted Robin's hair to her face and it let little droplets stream down her face as she looked into a quaint shop she found half a block from her home.  
"Oh, just look at all of the little treasures." Robin said to her self bending down and looking trough a dust streaked window.  
"Do you like them?" A tiny voice asked from behind her.  
"Oh, yes I do they are quite lovely." Robin said smiling to the little girl.  
"Why don't you buy any?" The little girls asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't really have a lot of money right now." Robin laughed.  
"Who said you had to buy it, why not steal it?" The little girl asked with a devilish look in her eyes.  
"That's wrong, and what's a girls like you saying all of this?" Robin asked noticing the look in her eyes.  
"Your inner desires will awaken." She said as she turned and walked away laughing.  
"That's odd." Robin said softly as she turned to walk to work.  
  
"Amon do you think a girl around the age of 5 or 6 have awakened her powers?" Robin asked entering the STN-J.  
"No, not really, why do you ask?"  
"Oh no reason." She said going to sit at her computer.  
"Alright." Amon said sensing there was more to her story but he figured that it was better left untold.  
"Sakaki what have you found on our latest witch victim?" Amon asked going to him.  
"Not much, just that he was 31 and had numerous payments due to different organizations." Sakaki said.  
"That's not all," Michael said from his computer, "Come look at this." He called to Sakaki, Amon, Robin, Doujima, and Karasuma.  
"What is it Michael?" Amon asked walking over to him followed by the others.  
"It says here he owed over $4,500 in debts to the mafia in America but fled here for fear of his life and ever since then he has been the top drug runner and also the top one who owed debts to almost anyone he borrowed money from and all of them were after him so he was planning to flee back to America to escape the money collectors here and I guess one of the people he managed to piss off was a witch, but we don't know what kind of with he or she is." Michael said punching on some more keys.  
"Didn't our victim have numerous burn marks and strange marks all over his back and legs?" Amon asked.  
"Yes but I don't think we're looking for a witch who's main power is fire." Michael said running through the STN-J's data base.  
"What makes you think that?" Robin asked.  
"A witch of fire doesn't cut its victim's, I, personally think the witch we're after is one who has many powers." Michael said uneasily.  
"It will be just the like the one from five years ago." Karasuma said leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.  
"Yes." Amon said.  
"What are you talking about?" Robin and Sakaki asked.  
"Five years ago we had a case like this where our mission was to track down a witch with more than one power and we couldn't take her alive and we sadly had to kill her." Karasuma said sadly.  
"She was that dangerous?" Robin asked.  
"Yes, and I'm hoping it wont be like that with this case." Amon added.  
"We can only hope." Doujima said yawning as she exited the room.  
"Yes, I think we need more evidence and some witch's with more than one power." Amon said to Michael.  
"Already looking." Michael said hunched over his computer.  
"Robin, Sakaki."  
"Oh." Robin let out a sigh when she heard her name spoken.  
"I want you two to go to the crime scene and find more clues, anything you think will help us let us know immediately." Amon said.  
"Okay." Sakaki said grabbing his motorcycle helmet as he and Robin walked outside.  
"Here you might need this." Sakaki said handing her a helmet.  
"Uh, thanks." She whispered as she strapped it to her head and got on behind him. She put her arms around Sakaki, he shivered feeling her hands go around him.  
They arrived at the scene five minutes after they took off.  
"You look over there and let me know if you find anything." Sakaki said as she started to walk away from him.  
"Alright." She called.  
'So many strange things about her I don't know." Sakaki thought to himself as he looked over at her.  
Robin found some sand in the corner of a building but it didn't smell like sand it smelled more like salt.  
"What's this doing here?" She asked herself touching it gently.  
"It's a sign." A voice called.  
"Huh? Who's there?" Robin asked softly and turned to find the little girl staring at her.  
"You! What are you doing here?" Robin asked looking at her.  
"You're my bestest friend." She said giggling.  
"  
  
"What?" Robin said shaking her head feeling a sudden urge to run but she found she couldn't move.  
"You love." The girl said begging to open her mouth in a wide laugh.  
"What's that mean?" Robin asked bending down to her level.  
"You lovely." She giggled then disappeared.  
"Good bye." Robin whispered as she stood up and went to find Sakaki, "Sakaki I found some salt but I don't know if it was used for anything it's not in any pattern." Robin said as she stepped up behind him.  
"Well lets take a look at it anyhow and bring some back with us for the lab to test." He said following her to the spot she found it.  
"It right over in that corner." She said pointing to the pile in the corner.  
"Well did you know there's a human finger under the pile?" He asked shoving some sand off.  
"No, is there really?" Robin asked going to his side.  
"Yes here do you have a baggy we could put it in?" He asked pulling out a tweezers.  
"Yes." She said pulling it out of her pocket.  
"Call Amon." Sakaki said picking it up and putting it in the bag.  
"Alright." Robin said taking her phone out and calling him.  
Amon arrived minutes later with Karasuma.  
"What is it?" Amon asked.  
"A finger from our victim I think, is he missing one?" Sakaki asked.  
"No he wasn't, I think we have to find whoever this belongs to." Amon said studying it.  
"Is he dead or alive?" Robin asked.  
"I can't tell right now but it was cut off when he was alive." He said.  
"So he could be alive." Sakaki said.  
"Maybe it depends on if this was cut off by a witch or just some sort of torture used to get someone to pay them back." Amon said.  
"I see." Sakaki said.  
"Well everyone fan out and call one of us if you find anything." Amon said as he turned and walked down an alley.  
"Okay." Robin said as she went the way she was going before.  
She looked for 2 hours and could find nothing but the little girl appeared again laughing hysterically.  
"What is it?" Robin asked.  
"You will never find what you are looking for." She said.  
"Where is it?" Robin asked.  
"You won't find it so here follow me I'm bored of watching you all try to find it." She laughed. "Be careful though my sister hated company."  
"Where is it?" Robin asked.  
"I will tell you and only you no one but you will be allowed to see it." She smiled.  
"Do you have a name?" Robin asked.  
"Renie." She said.  
"That's beautiful." Robin said.  
"Stop it." The little girl ordered.  
"What?" Robin asked shocked.  
"Stop trying to be nice to me so I would think you really like me." She said.  
"I'm not." Robin said.  
"Just follow me." She hissed.  
Robin followed her to an old church that was hidden behind large bushes and trees and went in through the doors after the little girl.  
"Hello?" Robin called stepping in through the old wooden door way which sagged under the weight of the years it endured.  
"You came." The little girl said.  
"Yes I did I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt." Robin said walking towards the girl.  
"I wont, you should be worried with yourself." The girl laughed.  
"What?" Robin asked.  
"Never say never." The girls laughed backing up to the old altar behind her.  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.  
"Just because I'm not older doesn't mean I don't have any powers." She threatened.  
"I didn't say that, are you trying to tell me something?" Robin asked.  
"No, not necessarily." Robin said trying to cover up the true meaning of why she was following the girl.  
"Once you step into my threshold your powerless." The girl laughed.  
"Huh?" Robin gasped.  
"Don't try to leave all I want is to talk." The girl said.  
"Um, okay, but what about the others?" Robin asked.  
"They don't matter, you're special." She said.  
"Why is that?" Robin asked.  
"You understand me."  
"What?"  
"You understand me, your blood courses through my veins."  
"I don't understand."  
"You should you are my sister."  
"No I can't be."  
"You are, we are related believe me I love you." She laughed.  
"Robin, don't listen to her she just doesn't want you to hurt her." Amon said.  
"Huh?" Robin said turning to face him.  
"No!" The girls yelled sending out an energy blast that hit Robin in the back.  
"Oh..." Robin sighed hitting the floor with a thud.  
"Robin!" Amon yelled, but he didn't enter the building for he knew that his powers would be useless inside of it. "Robin try to come near the front of the church to me, your powers won't help you if you're on the inside." Amon said holding out his hands to her.  
"I'll try." She moaned trying to push herself off of the floor.  
"Amon, Robin." Sakaki yelled.  
"Sakaki stay back." Amon yelled keeping him out of the church.  
"Why?' He asked.  
"The little girl will more than likely kill you." Amon said.  
"Great." Sakaki said furiously.  
"Robin get up and run." Amon yelled.  
"Okay." She said pushing herself up fast and running full speed toward Amon but at the last second she felt a piercing blast hit her in the back and as her world went black she felt strong hands grasp her and voices yelling for help.  
  
A/N: Hope yea all like this! Let me know what you think R&R plz!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Blazing Fire Inside

In the Eyes of Fire  
By: Raven 612  
Chapter 2: The Blazing Fire Inside.  
  
Summary: Read the first chapter lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter.  
  
When the fire inside,  
Is too great to overcome,  
Let is out and watch,  
What it does,  
The fire of love,  
Is more pure than,  
The soul of a young girl.  
- Raven612 (Malory)  
  
When Robin awoke she found herself in a large white and bright room. She looked around and found Sakaki sitting in a chair looking over some charts and Amon in the door talking to a doctor.  
"Okay, sounds good." Amon said as he walked over to the bed.  
"Robin." He said as if he didn't notice her lame and lying in a bed.  
"What?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.  
"I think so." She said.  
"Alright, you may be able to get back on your feet and help with the witch case." He said ignoring Sakaki.  
"Okay." She said sitting up trying to prove she felt fine.  
"I'll go ask when we can get out of here." Amon said looking sharply at Sakaki.  
"Will you be ready?" Sakaki asked not sure of what else to say.  
"Yes, where are my clothes?" She asked looking around her room.  
"Their right here." He said handing her a bag.  
"Thank you." She said as she put her feet on the floor and stood up to walk to the bathroom to get dressed.  
"I don't know if Amon wants you to do that." He said scratching his neck.  
"He does." She said walking past him to the door.  
"Okay." Sakaki said uneasily.  
"Don't worry; I won't let him blame you I want to start working on this as soon as possible." She said with a quick smile and blushed slightly.  
She changed quickly and was out just minutes before Amon walked in.  
"The doctor says you can leave whenever you feel up to it." Amon said walking in and finding her already dressed.  
"Let's go." She said stuffing her hands in her pocket and fingering her glasses uneasily.  
"Okay." Amon said walking out the door and Sakaki and Robin followed. Robin got into the car with Amon and watched as Sakaki rode off on his motorcycle and she whished she could be with him, the wind flying through her bangs and her hands around Sakaki's slender and lean waist. She smiled to herself and quickly covered it up before Amon could see it.  
"We say that little girl..." Amon couldn't finish because he was interrupted by Robin.  
"Her name is Renie." Robin said.  
"Whoever she is, she's dangerous." Amon said looking at her mysteriously.  
"I know." Robin said.  
"Okay, don't try to befriend her she's way too dangerous even for you." Amon said staring straight ahead at the road.  
"Okay." She sighed softly.  
Amon pulled the car over in an alley and got out, Robin followed after him.  
"Do you have a body?" She asked looking around the alley in the corners.  
"Not yet we haven't found it, did the girl tell you anything about the body?" Amon asked.  
"No she just told be she would show me then I think you interrupted her and she said he sister doesn't like to be bothered." Robin said wondering what the girl could have meant by that.  
"I see." Amon said softly looking around.  
"I think it's in the church or somewhere around there." Robin said.  
"Let' go back there and find some things, wait for Sakaki and get a ride with him to the church." Amon said.  
"Okay." She whispered.  
She stood on the curb and watched him speed away in the car and watched as Sakaki pulled up on his motorcycle.  
"Where did Amon go?" Sakaki asked as he pulled up and removed his helmet.  
"To where we were at yesterday." She said.  
"Get on and let' go." He smiled.  
"Okay." She said gracefully straddling the bike.  
They pulled up just as a body was being loaded in an STN-J vehicle.  
"I guess they found it." Sakaki said.  
"I guess our days done." Sakaki said returning his helmet to his head and motioned for Robin to get on the back.  
"Will you take me home?" She asked.  
"Would you like some supper first?" He asked.  
"Um, okay." She said, hiding the excitement in her voice.  
"Okay, Harry's?" He asked.  
"Okay." She said smiling softly.  
They pulled up to the small café and walked in and got a table near the window.  
"Where did you live back in Scotland?" He asked.  
"In a monastery." She said sipping her tea.  
"What happened to your parents?" He asked.  
"I don't know." She said looking out into the street to where the little kids were playing out in the street.  
"That's sad." He said slowly reaching across the table and rested his hands uneasily on top of her. Robin flinched a little bit.  
"Thank you, but I had a wonderful life there." She smiled her deep green sea eyes twinkling with pleasure.  
"That's good." He smiled squeezing her hands softly for reassurance.  
"Thank you for being a good friend Sakaki." She said blushing slightly.  
"No problem, you know when you first arrived here I felt threatened by you." He said blushing deeply.  
"Why is that?" She asked curiously.  
"I knew everyone would be amazed by your abilities and I felt I would be losing my spot light to you." He said blushing even more.  
"I see." She said.  
"Dumb, huh?" He asked laughing lightly.  
"No its not." She said smiling.  
"You really don't think so?" He asked smiling now.  
"No, not at all, I know I was wrong I'm still learning just like you are, I'm just not the rookie anymore." He laughed.  
"I guess not."  
"You're pretty neat outside of the work place." He said suddenly.  
"Thank you, you too." She said blushing and looking down into her tea and looked up suddenly as their food arrived.  
"Thank you." They both said in unison.  
They finished their food chatting a bit here and there. Robin wiped away crumbs from her lips and looked up to Sakaki, the mood in the café changed, the lights were dimmed, candles were lit, and soft music was playing in the background.  
"I guess it's pretty late, would you like me to give you a ride home?" Sakaki offered.  
"Okay." She said smiling and taking her hand as they left.  
They pulled up to her apartment complex and he offered to walk her to her apartment.  
"Could I walk up with you?" He asked.  
"Sure." She said.  
He took her arm and led her up the stairs and to her door. There he stopped her and looked down and got lost in her deep sea green eyes, before he knew what he was doing his lips met hers, tenderly at first then it grew into something much more than that. When it ended both Robin and Sakaki were breathless and only looked at each other.  
"I'm sor..." He started to say but Robin interrupted him.  
"No don't Sakaki I had so much fun tonight with you and that was perfect thank you." Robin said as she took out her key.  
"Wait Robin, it's not what you think, I really do like you it wasn't just the mood of tonight, well it was, but I really do like you and... I really don't know where I'm going with this." He said getting a bit frustrated.  
"No Sakaki I knew all of that I was only thanking you for the lovely time tonight and hope we can do it again soon." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Okay." He whispered to himself smiling.  
  
A/N: Okay sorry the end of this kind of sucked, it sounds like a high school type of thing please don't flame me :D Well tell me what you think! R&R plz!!! And was she raised in Scotland or Ireland I forgotted:D R&R!!!!! 


	3. Ice Cold Breath

In the Eyes of Fire  
By: raven612  
Chapter 3: Ice Cold Breath  
  
Robin awoke the next morning with a pounding headache.  
"Ow." She moaned rubbing her temples; she got herself out of bed and walked slowly to the kitchen to make some hot tea.  
"Good morning Robin." Tokou said sitting at the kitchen table sipping some coffee.  
"Oh, hello." Robin said getting a kettle out to make some tea.  
"How did you sleep I heard you bumping around a few times at night." Tokou said.  
"Oh, sorry about that." Robin said shyly.  
"Well, look at the time I better get going." Tokou said grabbing her things.  
"See you around supper." Robin called as she ran out the door. Robin picked up the dishes and left for work.  
She entered and found only Karasuma and Michael in the office.  
"Hello Robin." Karasuma greeted setting her cup of coffee on the counter.  
"Where are the others?" Robin asked.  
"Sakaki and Doujima went to investigate a crime scene and Amon didn't show up yet.  
"I see." Robin said feeling a bit jealous.  
"I guess you and I could go track down a new witch that killed an entire family last night." Karasuma said handing Robin the file she had in her hand.  
"Oh, alright." She said leafing through it.  
"Michael if Amon comes in tell him where we went." Karasuma said before she disappeared behind the sliding door.  
"You don't know where Amon is do you?" Karasuma asked.  
"No he left me early yesterday with Sakaki." Robin said getting into the car.  
"He might just be late, or he's already at one of the two crime scenes." Karasuma said.  
"Probably." Robin agreed.  
"Well, we'll see." She smiled as she took off from the garage.  
They arrived a few minutes after they left and found Amon already there.  
"I thought you might be here." Karasuma said getting out of her car.  
"I went in early this morning and found this case file." He said handing her one that looked a few years older.  
"Why do you have this?" She asked.  
"It's similar to this case." He said opening the door to the house.  
"How?" She asked being followed by Robin.  
"The people in it were murdered in almost the same way." He said going upstairs to the little girl's room.  
"It's awful that someone would murder an entire family even the little children." Karasuma said feeling a wave of anger, sadness, and confusion wash over her.  
"Can you scry this area?" Amon asked.  
"I can try." She said putting her hand to the floor and pulling back immediately.  
"What wrong?" Amon asked.  
"The little girl before she was killed felt... happy." Karasuma whispered a tear welling in her eye.  
"What?" Amon and robin asked in unison.  
"She just felt this enormous amount of happiness and relief." Karasuma said sinking to her knees.  
"It's okay; at least she was happy for the most part." Robin said going to her.  
"I just don't under stand someone that dies the way she did hacked up and cut all over, how can you be as happy as she was." Karasuma said looking into the distance a blank look of sadness and disbelief on her face and in her eyes.  
"Maybe it's the end she always wanted." Robin said looking around.  
"No, this girl was only 7 years old how could this have been the end she was looking for?" Karasuma said angry now.  
"Maybe she was a witch also and did some bad things she never wanted people to find out about." Amon said from the corner.  
"What makes you say that?" Robin asked.  
"This." He said holding up a book of witch symbols and a history of witchcraft.  
"What could she have possibly done?" Karasuma asked.  
"She killed my brother and my best friend." A voice said form the corner.  
"Who's there?" Amon asked pulling out his gun.  
"My name is Ricon." The voice answered lighting a cigarette.  
"What are you doing here?" Karasuma asked also holding out her gun and on her feet now.  
"Settle down; don't make me get mad if there is no need to." He laughed walking out of the shadows.  
"You have no right to kill a family." Karasuma said.  
"Maybe, but she had to pay for what she did and I had to stop her form going any further." He said his eyes blazing.  
"If so that still doesn't justify the means." Robin said.  
"Oh. I didn't see you over there." He smiled.  
"Stay there, Karasuma Robin and I can handle him call the factory." Amon said advancing on him.  
"I don't think so." Ricon said putting out his cigarette.  
"Stay there." Amon warned cocking his gun.  
"You can't control me." Ricon said laughing hysterically now his mouth wide open.  
"Shoot him Amon before he does something to us." Karasuma said hanging up her cell.  
"I'm trying to but my gun wont work." He said smacking it against the ground.  
"Great." She said. "Robin." Karasuma said looking behind her.  
"Right." She whispered putting on her glasses. She looked at him and found she could not start a fire.  
"Robin come on." Karasuma said backing up as the man came forward.  
"Don't underestimate me." He said backing Karasuma in the corner and running a hand down her face and neck.  
"Get off of me you creep." She said kicking him in the groin.  
"Bitch." He snapped doubling over and loosing his control he had on the group, just for a second. "It's not enough, I am more powerful than any witch there is." He laughed turning from Karasuma to Robin now.  
"Don't even think of touching her." Amon said grabbing him on the shoulder.  
"Don't touch me." He seethed putting an energy barrier around Amon and Karasuma.  
"How did you become so powerful?" Robin asked.  
"I kill only powerful witches and take their powers and make them mine, I make their souls my slaves." He laughed backing her into a wall.  
"You're a sick man to have to kill a 7 year old girl only to satisfy yourself and your thirst for power." Robin said calmly.  
"Indeed I may be, but I never loose sight for a pretty young girl." He said sliding his hand down her face and grabbing her neck.  
"You may want to find one that's not a craft user." She choked flames going across her eyes and watched as the man who once held her backed up screaming in pain, then started to laugh.  
"You can't possibly think that a mislay flame is enough to get rid of me." He said walking back to her.  
"No but it did make your barriers disappear." Amon said shooting at him.  
"What?" Ricon said spinning around just as the bullet caught him in the chest.  
Karasuma followed with three more bullets.  
"You pathetic humans." He laughed absorbing their bullets and regaining his energy quickly.  
"Shit." Amon said pulling out his cell phone.  
"Put it away." Ricon said walking up to robin again.  
"No." Amon said dialing the factories number, "Bring your best men and best machines." Amon said into the phone an hung up as an energy blast knocked his phone out of his hand and sent him into the wall behind him.  
"Amon!" Karasuma and Robin yelled.  
"Would you two shut-up." Ricon yelled turning her gaze to the two women who looked unnaturally calm.  
"Just listen to me, Ricon." Karasuma said putting her gun to the floor.  
"No all I want is to be left alone and a pretty young girl." He smiled pushing Karasuma to the side and going up to Robin once more.  
"Leave her alone." Karasuma said leaping on his back.  
"Get off of me." He yelled sending her into a wall knocking a shelf on top of her.  
"Leave them alone." Robin said angrily and not able to control her power lit the room ablaze. "Oh no." She whispered to herself as she heard Amon screaming for Karasuma, then felt a heavy blow to her head.  
"Robin." Amon yelled pushing his way through the flames with Karasuma over his shoulder.  
"Robin could hear the faint sounds of the factory trucks out side and a warm stream trickling from her head as she leaned against the wall that was rapidly growing hotter.  
"Robin." Amon yelled once more.  
"Amon." She whispered reaching her hand up and sinking to the scorching floor. She felt a hand close around her wrist and haul her to her feet.  
"Come on." He said putting an arm around her waist.  
"Coming." She said closing her eyes in pain then blinking them slowly looking up into the sun. She put her hands out from her sides and felt grass; she slowly rose to a sitting position and caught a wave of dizziness.  
"Are you alright?" Amon asked pulling the bandage tighter around her head.  
"I'm fine. Did they find the witch?" She asked.  
"He jumped out of the window." He said angrily.  
"Is Miss. Karasuma okay?" She asked feeling guilty.  
"She'll be fine, she suffered slight smoke inhalation and a few cracked ribs, and she'll be back by tomorrow morning." He said helping Robin to her feet.  
"How will we be able to stop him the next time we run into him?" She asked.  
"I don't know, but he seems to like you." Amon said disgustingly.  
"Hopefully he's not as powerful the next time we find him." Robin said but regretted it as soon as she did knowing he'll be stronger the next time they find him.  
"He'll be worse." Amon said opening the door to his car for her.  
"I know that." She said leaning against the car door.  
"We better get back to headquarters." Amon said pulling away from the curb.  
"Yeah, maybe Michael will be able to help us." She said watching the scenery pass her by.  
"I hope so or else we're in trouble the next time we find him." He said pulling into the parking garage.  
Robin noticed Sakaki's bike was back. As Robin walked in she could hear Sakaki and Doujima arguing about who would be better at driving.  
"Robin, what happened?" Michael asked looking up from his screen.  
"We ran into a very powerful witch." Amon said before Robin could open her mouth.  
"Really?" Michael asked looking to his screen again. "What's the name?" He asked.  
"Ricon, he said he only kills witches and makes their souls his slave and absorbs their powers." Amon said.  
"Found it." Michael said.  
Their voices faded from Robin's mind as she took her seat at her computer.  
"Are you okay?" Sakaki asked crouching beside her.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She whispered staring straight ahead.  
"Where's Miss. Karasuma?" He asked placing a hand comfortingly on Robins arm and giving it a squeeze.  
"She's in the hospital for observation; she's suffering from smoke inhalation." She said sadly the guilt weighing heavily on her.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I lost control; he just wouldn't stop touching me." She said a tear sliding down her cheek and Sakaki whipped it away.  
"It'll be okay." Sakaki tried.  
"I don't know; I hope it will be." Robin sighed.  
"Well let's just hope he won't show up again." He said getting up and getting Robin some coffee.  
"Robin, do you think you can come with me and Doujima to check up on a different witch?" Amon asked walking over to her.  
"Sure." She said rising.  
"Are you sure you should?" Sakaki asked handing her the coffee.  
"I'm okay; it's just a little bump." She smiled sipping her coffee.  
"Alright." Sakaki sighed leaning in his chair closing his eyes.  
"Sakaki, you and Michael should look up some information on the witch, Ricon." Amon said.  
"Alright, do you want me to send you what we find?" Michael asked.  
"Yes." Amon said.  
"What are we looking for?" Doujima asked as she stepped out of the car and Robin followed.  
"Anything you think might be useful." Amon said.  
"Okay." She sighed.  
Robin walked around back into a dark alley and found some shreds of paper with red writing on it; she picked up the shreds and brought them to Amon.  
"Where did you find these?" He asked taking them from him.  
"In the corner." She pointed.  
"I'll send these to Michael to see if it's written in ink or blood." He said going to the car to call Michael and Sakaki.  
"Amon, I found some dead rats and some dead birds in one big pile over here." Doujima yelped clinging to Robin.  
"May be they died of natural causes." Sakaki joked.  
"I don't thin they would all be piled neatly like this." Amon said kneeling by them.  
"What do you think it means?" Sakaki asked.  
"It means this witch is just practicing to kill humans." Amon said swiping away the dead animals.  
  
A/N: Okay I realize now that (thanks to everyone that answered me on where Robin lived thanks! :D ) Robin lived in Italy, I think I was thinking Scotland or Ireland because I was reading a nook about a witch who lived in Scotland lol and I also got the parts in the story about absorbing dead witches powers and making their souls the other witches slaves, well thanks for all of the reviews I want lots more!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Flames of a Lost Soul

In the Eyes of Fire  
By: raven612  
Chapter 4: The Flames of a Lost Soul  
  
"Michael I need all the information you found on Ricon." Amon said driving swiftly around a corner.  
"I'll send it to your computer." Michael said as he hung up his phone.  
Amon pulled into the parking garage just as Sakaki and Doujima got back on Sakaki's motorcycle.  
"Hey Amon." Doujima called handing Sakaki his helmet.  
"Is Karasuma back?" Amon asked closing his car door.  
"Not yet, but she may return sometime this afternoon." Doujima said.  
"That's good." Robin said almost silently.  
"What?" Doujima asked unsure of what Robin said.  
"Oh, nothing." Robin said.  
"Come on." Amon said opening his door and slid behind the wheel.  
"Coming." Doujima said sliding into the car behind Robin.  
They pulled up to the scene of the crime and as usual Robin went off on her own down an alley that seemed way to dark for that time of day.  
"Robin." A sugar sweet voice called.  
"Hello." Robin called her voice echoing off of the alley walls.  
"Robin, you never took me seriously when I told you, you are my sister." The girl Robin recognized as Renie.  
"What do you want?" Robin asked spinning towards her.  
"Why won't you believe me?" The girl sobbed.  
"I never had a sister." Robin said.  
"I'm your sister." She protested coming closer to Robin.  
"No you're not my mother died long after she gave birth to me and that's why my father sent me to the monastery, he couldn't handle me." Robin said looking at the girl closely, searching for any clue of relation.  
"I am your sister of the craft." She said walking forward once more.  
"No." Robin yelped.  
"Believe me!" The girl demanded letting loose some of her power and a pot flew right past Robin's head.  
"No you can't be I won't believe it I'm not a witch." Robin said her hands clutching her hair as she sank to her knees sobbing.  
"I'm not, I'm not..." She repeated lightly pounding her fists into the dirt as her tears fell to the dusty alley road.  
"Robin. Robin." Amon yelled sprinting down the alley towards her hunched figure.  
"No..." Robin trailed on her tears still falling.  
"Robin, are you alright?" He asked putting a tentative hand on her shaking shoulder.  
"I'm not a witch..." She muttered.  
"I know your not, come on your in no shape to investigate today." He said lifting her to her feet and helping her to the car.  
"No Amon, I want to stay here it won't happen again, I'm sure of it." She said wiping away the last of her tears as Sakaki and Doujima came around the corner arguing again as usual.  
"We couldn't find anything." Doujima said her hands on her head.  
"What about you two?" Sakaki asked.  
"We didn't find anything that linked us to the witch." Amon said unaware his arm was still around Robin's waist until she shifted her weight then he pulled it back quickly.  
"Should we check a different scene?" Doujima asked.  
"I don't know if there is another one." Sakaki said.  
"There is I just told you Michael told me about another one." She yelped.  
"And I said there wasn't another one or else we would have all head about it." He said a bit annoyed now.  
"And I told you that Michael told me and I didn't tell any of you because I forgot about it." She said.  
"Fine then Ms. Doujima, why don't you tell us where it is." Sakaki said going to lean against the car next to Robin.  
"It's in Watford City (I think I got that right :s)." She said defiantly.  
"Then lead the way." Sakaki said making a gesture with his arms and snickered a bit.  
"Humph! Fine then I will." Doujima said going to the front of the pack and picked up one of Sakaki's helmets and waited for him to get on the bike.  
"See you guys there." He called as he started his motorcycle and drove off with Robin and Amon tailing behind.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Amon asked looking over at Robin who seemed to be a bit calmer now.  
"Yes I'm fine, I was just shaken up a little bit that's all." She said smiling shyly.  
"I told you to stay away from that little girl, she's nothing but trouble." He said sternly.  
"Uh, but..." Before she could defend herself she gave up and just agreed with him.  
"We're here." He announced barking the car.  
"Okay." She said quietly.  
"Yell if you find anything." He said as she disappeared into a dark alley.  
"Okay." Her voice echoed off of the brick walls as she walked deeper and deeper into the darkness that seemed to eat her whole.  
Robin had no luck what so ever, she couldn't find anything that would be considered a clue, but she did feel a rather cool breeze sift its way through her bangs now and then.  
"Find anything?" Amon asked when he saw her figure emerge from the dark and shadowy alley.  
"No." She said looking around to find Sakaki and Doujima, and as if on cue she and Amon heard a round of bullets being shot off.  
"Let's go." Amon yelled pulling out his run and running down the opposite alley that Robin just came out of.  
"Stop." A voice ordered as Robin walked into an energy shield.  
"Who's there?" She asked pressing her hands against the walls, trying to push herself through.  
"Funny finding you here." The voice said as it stepped out of the shadows.  
"You." Robin squeaked.  
"Hello Ms. Robin." He said stomping out his cigarette.  
"Ricon." She hissed.  
"You're so pretty, I've been searching all over the city to find someone to compare to you but I couldn't and I need you." He smiled coming closer to her.  
"Don't touch me." She said shrinking back but found that the barrier had shrunk and she was paralyzed in that spot as he ran his hands down her body.  
"Stop." She screamed trying to wrench herself from him.  
"Your craft is fire, am I wrong?" He asked pressing his face close to her.  
"Get away from me." She said trying to frighten him with fire but she couldn't use her powers.  
"Answer me." He sneered.  
"You know it is." She said trying to get away from his grip.  
"I thought so; you know I wouldn't mind having fire power." He chuckled.  
"No..." She whispered her voice getting caught in her throat.  
"Don't worry; I'm too amazed by your beauty that I would never really dream of killing you." He laughed pressing his lips roughly to hers.  
"Robin!" She heard someone scream.  
"Sakaki." She yelped barely getting it past the lump in her throat.  
"Leave her alone." Sakaki said pulling his gun.  
"Sakaki no, don't come near him he's too dangerous and powerful for you get the others." Robin yelled aware that he was concentrating on Sakaki more now and less on her, she wriggled her way out of his grasp and fell to the ground.  
"Urgh, you interrupted me." Ricon spat making a garbage can fly into Sakaki's stomach.  
"Sakaki." She said getting to her feet breathing slowly.  
"Stay there or I'll kill you." He spat.  
"Stop it right now." Robin said putting on her glasses and started Ricon's jacket on fire.  
"Funny girl." He laughed throwing his jacket to the side just as Amon and Doujima showed up.  
"You again." Amon said pulling his gun again then lowered it remembering that it would have no effect on him.  
"Who is it?" Doujima asked.  
"He's the one that controls dead witches souls." Amon said looking to Sakaki's still form.  
"Oh my God." Doujima breathed.  
"Wow." Ricon whistled, "I didn't thin it was possible but it is."  
"What?" Amon asked.  
"To find anyone as beautiful as Robin." He breathed going closer to Doujima.  
"Stay away from me creep." She screamed backing herself into a corner.  
"Doujima avoid the corners." Amon warned seeing what he was doing.  
"How?" She asked frantically but watched as Robin flew at Ricon and leapt on his back but got thrown off and into the wall behind her.  
"Robin." She breathed but calmed as she saw Robin stager to her feet.  
"Leave her alone." Robin said setting the mans whole body aflame.  
"I thought you knew better." He said walking up to her as she stood her ground.  
"Leave her alone." Robin said sternly.  
"Are you jealous?" He asked smiling as he started to run his hands all over her.  
"Leave us all alone." She yelled lighting him on fire and wouldn't let it be put out.  
"You can never burn me." He said touching a burning finger to her cheek and laughed as she yelped and jumped back rubbing her cheek.  
"Leave." Sakaki said trying to stand up.  
"Don't you try to stand up to me boy" He wailed.  
"Just leave." Amon demanded.  
"I will, this time but, remember, you're never alone." He smiled and kissed Robin fiercely and winked at Doujima who just quivered.  
"Robin." Sakaki wailed rushing to her side, but she seemed overly calm as if nothing happened.  
"Sakaki are you alright?" She asked.  
"I'm fine but you..." He trailed on not knowing what to say next.  
"I'm okay." She smiled gingerly touching the white bandage on her head.  
They all rode back to headquarters and once inside they found Miss Karasuma was back.  
  
A/N: I really hope you guys like this chappy I think its okay ( R&R plz!!!!!!! 


	5. Twisted Threads of Fate

In the Eyes of the Fire  
By: Raven 612  
Chapter 5: Twisted Threads of Fate.  
  
It had been 3 weeks since the STN-J had a run in with Ricon. Whenever anyone would mention that name Robin had cold shivers go up and down her back.  
"Well out latest victim was 34 years old and worked in a top notch computer software development company, had many friends and enemies." Michael said looking at his screen and talking to Sakaki who stood behind him leaning against the wall lazily.  
"Sounds like another witch after money." Doujima yawned.  
"That might not be all." Michael went on, "It says here he had a safe only he and some other man knew about it and they kept artifacts in it that they found in Africa a few summers ago." Michael said pushing his glasses up.  
"Sounds like his partner wanted full possession of the artifacts." Karasuma said.  
"Probably." Amon said dropping a file on top of Michael's lap.  
"What' this?" He asked.  
"Pictures of the rare artifacts." Amon answered.  
"I see." Michael said opening the file and his mouth dropped when he saw pictures of the most beautiful and expensive jewels he'd ever seen, "No wonder he wanted these so bad, they must be worth more than 3 billion dollars at the most." He breathed.  
"There' more." Amon said showing him the rest of the pictures which were of mummies, voodoo dolls, many herds and old, chipped, clay pottery, and half of a map. "The other man has the rest of the map, it's said that when put together it will lead to one of the worlds greatest treasures." Amon said casually.  
"That's why he killed him; it says here that if anything should happen to Mr. Herochi that his partner and best friend Hakim Karachi would get all of their passions." Michael read as he scrolled down further.  
"Sounds like someone was jealous and wanted the treasure." Sakaki said and looked up as Robin and Karasuma entered.  
"Hello Ms. Karasuma and Robin." He greeted.  
"Hello Sakaki." Karasuma said smiling.  
"Hello." Robin said quietly.  
They all gathered around Michael to look at the pictures, but Amon dragged Robin away and they went to the scene to investigate.  
"How was he killed?" Robin asked running her hand across the pavement.  
"We don't know yet the coroner hasn't told us yet, he didn't have a scratch on him." Amon said picking up a rock and throwing it down the alley and was surprised when he heard a man curse.  
"Damn kids." He muttered cluttering past Amon and Robin.  
"Sir..." Robin started but Amon clasped a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hm." She sighed.  
"He won't know anything." Amon said dropping his hand from her shoulder.  
"Oh." She sighed once again.  
"There's nothing here, lets go to Hakim's house and see what he knows." Amon said opening the car door.  
"Alright." Robin said as she slid in.  
Amon glanced at her, you would never know that just a few weeks ago some weirdo had tried to bed her, however, she didn't let it phase her she had to be strong and not show her weakness', not with Amon as a partner.  
"Coming Robin?" Amon asked leaning down her side of the car.  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." She said thinking she had to defend herself.  
"Come on." He said standing out of her way as she emerged from the car.  
"Where are we?" She asked looking around the lively neighborhood.  
"We're in Jingi, a small town just outside of Tokyo." Amon explained holding up the yellow tape for Robin to walk under.  
"Thanks." She muttered.  
"It says in the report that the people who died here, their organs were liquefied." Amon said grimly.  
"That's horrible." She said sadly.  
"Yeah." Amon muttered.  
"Let's collect some evidence and get out of here." He said looking up and down the yellow taped area.  
"Okay." She agreed looking around.  
After 45 minutes searching the area they couldn't come up with anything. Just then Michael called.  
"What is it?" Amon asked.  
"That Ricon guy, I found some interesting information on him, it seems he doesn't kill the witch's souls he takes he simply brings them to an island that they can't possible get off of and once they loose their minds and loose all sense of anything he takes their souls and makes them his while their left as an empty mass of flesh and bone." Michael said catching his breath.  
"So how does that help us?" Amon asked.  
"I don't know yet but if you get him to that island and kill him there the souls which he has will go back to their original owner." Michael said.  
"How do we find this island?" Amon asked.  
"I don't know yet but I'm looking I think it's invisible to humans."  
"Call me again once you know more." Amon said hanging up.  
"Alright." Michael agreed.  
"Let's go." Amon said to Robin leading her to the car.  
"Where to?" She asked curiously.  
"Eat lunch." He said starting the car.  
"Okay." Robin agreed.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this one so sorry it took so long though! R&R plz!!!! 


	6. Dragonfly

In The Eyes of Fire  
Chapter 6 Dragonfly  
By: Raven612  
  
That night Robin arrived home she could barely walk, it had been a very rushed and hard day for everyone at the office and she was starting to feel it now. She went to her room, kicked off her shoes and fell into the soft sheets and mattress.  
When Robin awoke the next morning she was surprised to see that it was still quit early.  
"What made me wake up?" She wondered to herself pulling on some clothes and going into the still dark kitchen. She grabbed a tea pot from under the sink and started to boil some water. She was lucky Tokou had decided to take a much needed vacation.  
The pot began to whistle; Robin pulled it off of the flame and poured some into a mug. She sat for a little bit her hands becoming sweaty as she held the mug.  
"Something made me wake up," She said aloud again, "I just don't know what." She said sipping her tea.  
After a few hours of thinking Robin poured what was left down the sink and left for work.  
"I can't believe you." She heard Sakaki scream as she walked in.  
"It was an accident." She heard Doujima say next.  
"It's totally ruined how could you have done it its been parked there ever since I've been working here and you hit it today." Sakaki shouted back.  
"I said I was sorry." She said sadly.  
Robin guessed that Doujima had managed to hit Sakaki's motorcycle.  
"Will you two stop it already." Karasuma asked getting annoyed.  
"She ruined my whole life." Sakaki moaned.  
"You can get it fixed, and stop acting so childish." Karasuma warned. "Oh, hello Robin." She waved noticing her walk into the office.  
"Hello." She said grabbing a cup of coffee.  
"Amon will be here shortly he went to investigate a lead a few minutes ago." Karasuma explained.  
"I see." Robin said sitting down in a couch across from the rest.  
"I can't believe you hit my bike." Sakaki said going to sit next to Robin.  
"I said I was sorry." Doujima said once again angrily.  
"Shut-up already, I found some new information." Michael said to them as he clicked away at his computer.  
"What is it?" Karasuma asked.  
"It's about Ricon." He said coldly.  
"I will do anything to get rid of him." Sakaki said clenching his fist.  
"Well, there isn't a whole lot you can do he killed 3 more witches last night." Michael said.  
"Great." Sakaki spat.  
Just then the doors flew open and in came Amon.  
"Everyone to the basement." He ordered slamming the doors shut again.  
"Why?" Everyone asked at once.  
"Ricon, he followed me here." He said breathlessly.  
"What?" Sakaki and Karasuma screamed.  
"Go now and asked questions later." Amon ordered dragging Michael away from his computers and took him and the others along the staircase.  
"How did he find you?" Karasuma asked.  
"I'm not sure but he was behind me once I reached the STN-J." He said dread creeping in his voice and only Robin could pick it out.  
"Well that's helpful." Michael said pushing his glasses up as Amon pulled out another panel and punched in some numbers.  
"I told you he just showed up like he was invisible or...." Amon trailed off coming to a realization about how Ricon found him.  
"He's invisible now?" Sakaki demanded.  
"I suppose." Robin quipped.  
"That makes me feel a whole lot better now." He said rolling his eyes.  
"How do you think it makes the rest of us feel?" Karasuma asked angrily.  
"Are you okay Robin?" Doujima asked.  
"Yes." She said quietly.  
Amon took them to the well and made sure that they were all inside and then he shut and he was sure he heard footsteps clatter from the stairs and a muttered curse before he slumped against the cool concrete wall and heaved a sigh of relief.  
"How can we be positive that he isn't with us?" Doujima asked looking around nervously.  
"I heard him just as the lid closed." Amon answered.  
"Okay, so all we need to do is follow this tunnel and come out where ever it ends." Michael said looking around the dimly lit tunnel.  
"It comes up in an old park." Amon answered him.  
"Where will we go after that?" Sakaki asked.  
"Come back here." He answered as they began their journey.  
  
A/N: So sorry this took so long but school is almost out and the teachers like to pile on the homework! Well I hope to get the next chapter done sooner then this one!! R&R!!!! plz! 


End file.
